A Flower in the Storm
by EurekAlert
Summary: Lily Magers is lost in pain from her past. Left and orphan and dumped from the system at 18, she finds sometimes you can find what you're looking for in the most unexpected places.
1. Prologue

*I do not own the characters and plot you recognize. If it's familiar, it's probably someone else's creativity. Enjoy.*

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night, much like every other night when something goes terribly, breathtakingly wrong. This time, a child was in a back seat, begging her father to stop for ice cream. A glance in the rearview mirror, and a glance to the passenger seat where the child's mother sat was all it took.

That is how one Lily Magers lost everything, how she ended up in an orphanage after five years of love and care at the hands of parents, to whom she was the world. That was the night when not a single person could be found to take her in, the night she now recalls being little more than the single moment that changed her fate forever. This is not, however, just the story of how she lost everything, it is also the story of how fate decided to screw her over so much more, giving her an ability she would much rather be without.

But we are getting ahead of ourselves, nothing note-worthy happens until June of 2011 during one of Tony Stark's legendary parties, after which, Miss Lily Magers awakes to find her neck cramped, in her dress from the previous night, and the most confusing part of all, she awoke in a bath tub. Her waist length, wavy black hair is messed about her face. She's about 5'11", so not a comfy fit in the tub. Her emerald green eyes struggle to determine where when is.

Head hurting, adding to her disorientation, she stumbles out of the bathroom that is bigger than her apartment and down a hall way into a kitchen. Standing by the table, sipping on a cup of coffee was a strawberry blonde in a black pencil skirt, and creamy blue blouse.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you happen to know where exactly I am?" Lily asked, slightly intimidated by this professional looking woman in front of her.

"Tony Stark's Malibu home, now is there anything I can get you before I have someone take you home?" The blonde asked, making it clear the sooner Lily was gone, the happier she would be.

"Um, yeah. Aspirin, water, your name, and a phone to call mine would be excellent. Oh, and knowing whether or not I slept with anyone would be welcome information, seeing as I woke up in a bath tub." Lily replied, hardly missing a beat.

The woman walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a cup and the requested medication. "My name is Virginia Potts, but just call me Pepper. Here is your aspirin, your water, and my cellphone so you can call yours." Pepper said, then she seemed to observe Lily for a moment and her expression softened. "How old are you?" She asked after a moment.

"Nineteen." Lily told her, so quiet she wasn't sure if Pepper heard her.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing spending the night at a stranger's house, getting so drunk you can remember if you had sex with anyone when you're not even allowed to legally drink?" She asked, in full mother-mode now.

"You never did answer that question, whether or not I slept with anyone." She replied, pointedly avoiding the question.

She gave me a look that said 'Not over, by a long shot'. "I'll go get Tony, stay put and take your pills." As she walked off, Lily began to ponder the night before, trying to recall as much as she could. The last thing she remembered finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her and going to a bar to take shot after shot after shot...

Her thought process was interrupted by someone arguing loudly with Pepper down the hall.

"I don't understand why I have to talk to her, can't you just send her on her way?"

"Tony, this could be trouble if not dealt with. She is nineteen and got so drunk at one of your parties she doesn't remember why she ended up in your bath tub. Just do something, answer her question, and then you can get back to your lab."

"Fine, but I'm doing it for you, not for the irresponsible teen you're making me deal with."

"Thank you, she's in the kitchen."

Anthony Stark swaggered up to her and extended his hand toward her. "I'd introduce myself, but seeing as you spent the night in my bath tub, I'd say you know who I am." She started at his hand with a look dread, masking it quickly as indifference. It didn't matter. Tony noticed. "What, afraid I'll bite? I promise I won't unless you want me to." He said with a wink, hoping to knock her off balance.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." Lily responded.

"What, you don't like men?"

"Not, I don't like shameless flirts who don't know how to appreciate when they find something worth appreciating." Lily shot back with a pointed look at Pepper.

Tony blinked a couple of times, clearly having had underestimated her, then he smiled saying, "I like you, kid. Peps said you had a question I would be best qualified to answer, so shoot."

Lily was suddenly all business. "Did I..." she was cut off by a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

"Sir, Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. has arrived and is requesting entry. Would you like me to let him in?" Lily visibly paled, and Tony, damn him, noticed.

Smirking, he said, "Go ahead and let him in, JARVIS." _This should be good. _Coulson came into the room then and stopped in his very determined tracks when he saw Lily.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked, voice overall cold, but laced with the warmth one reserves for close friends and people whom you haven't seen for extended periods of time.

"Oh, you know, recovering from a drunken night, trying to piece together what happened." She replied, voice laced with sarcasm.

"You and I both know you could do that in a second if you really wanted to, and that you aren't old enough to drink in the first place."

"You know why I do it." She said quietly, her head hung and facial expression pained in a way that made her look decades to her few years of life.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I do, but if you would stop this and do what we both know you're capable of, it would get so much easier." His voice was soft, as if explaining to a child why they would never see mom or dad again, like he had to her all of those years ago.

"Pepper, is my ride ready?" Lily asked, suddenly looking up her mask in place once more.

"Now hold on a sec, I'm missing something, a very important something, and I'd like to know what." Tony said, crossing his arms like a child denied a cookie before dinner.

"No. Now I'm leaving, with or without a ride, and I'm doing so now." Lily stated, leaving no room for argument. As she turned and walked toward the door, Tony grabbed her arm, expecting to stop her, but getting a different result instead.

**AN- Thanks for reading this far, criticism is despised, constructive criticism is welcome. If you feel I should do something better, leave a review stating what you didn't like and how it should be fixed. I also don't mind being told if you don't like something, it's how I can make my story better, however insulting me without some sort of substance to your review that will help me improve will not be tolerated.**


	2. A Gift From Below

A Gift From Below

_She was looking up at a man her subconscious was labeling 'dad'. He was talking to another man whom she did not recognize. It didn't matter though. Dad would protect her and she knew it, so she decided sleep was the best option at the moment, and closed her eyes to do so._

_She opened them and was now walking over to the man, who was hunched over a car fixing up the engine._

_'Can I help? Please?' She was aware she had said._

_'Alright Tony, but don't tell your mother.' The man replied with a smile._

_'Thank you, thank you, thank you!'_

_'Right, now grab the socket wrench from over there and look here. This is loose, which causes...' the scene faded away before more was said._

_Things started to flash in front of her eyes. Going to school, school being boring, graduating early, being at ease in front of a camera, when suddenly..._

_She was crying, sobbing might actually be a better term for it. She felt this sense of loss, so much worse than what she felt when she was younger. She looked at a car that had yet to be finished. The last thing they worked on. She stopped sobbing and got to work. She didn't stop for three days, when she passed out from exhaustion. _

_She awoke to signing a CEO contract, party after party flashing before her. The incident when she hired Pepper, more parties, and then, Afghanistan._

_She went through it, everything that occurred. From the shrapnel in her chest, to losing Yinsen __she saw. She felt the satisfaction of escaping, the betrayal of Stane, even joy of knowing she stuck it to Coulson, because screw the note cards. Everything shown in a neat little timeline up until the party last night._

_She saw herself stumble into a bathroom, to throw up, she assumed. Then she went to the work shop only to come up when Pepper demanded it, to find herself again, reliving the past few moments, grabbing her arm to prevent her from leaving._

"What, was that?" Tony asked Phil as Lily fell to her knees clutching her head in her arms. You'd think she'd be at least a little used to the pain by now, but nope. It still hit her every time, like an alcoholic does his wife in a drunken rage. She stumbled toward where she vaguely recalled Pepper getting to aspirin from and taking a few. She didn't bother to count.

"That is not my place to tell. Sorry, Stark." Coulson replied. He knew Lily wouldn't accept his help, not anymore, so the best he could do was wait to see if she was alright.

"Like hell it isn't! I just saw my life literally flash before my eyes, and it's not your place to tell?" Tony was furious.

"It is mine, though." Lily spoke from her place in the kitchen where she was with her head against the cool of the counter top. "Phil, I need my purse, would you locate my phone for me? You have my number, so you can just call it."

"Are you going to explain what just happened to me? Because I am very confused right now." Tony said, the fear sliding subtly through the cracks in his mask.

"Once I have my phone and my purse, yes. Until then shut up because you brought it on your self." She said to Tony, voice laced with irritation and venom.

"Got it." Phil handed her phone to her.

Lily unlocked it and pressed a few buttons. "JARVIS, there is a purse somewhere with a rather obnoxious tone omitting from it, would you be so kind as to direct Agent Coulson to the room it's in?"

"Of course miss... I have just become aware that I do not know your name."

"As much as I would love to tell you, I don't plan on seeing here ever again, and I'd like to eliminate the possibility that he finds me through my name."

"Hey! No fair!" Tony began to pout as one would expect their younger siblings to at bed time.

"Got it." Coulson as he came in, tossing her purse at her. She grabbed a pill bottle and dry swallowed one.

"Sit." She told Tony. He did. "What essentially just happened was we went through your life, from the beginning until now. I have seen everything you have been through, up until the point where you grabbed my arm. It happens with anyone, all I need is physical contact. You grab my arm, we both live through your life, which is why I'm in immense pain, especially right after. While you just go over what you already know, I get another life time of memories. S.H.I.E.L.D. created a medication that suppresses it to the point where contact lasting less than five seconds does nothing, and being drunk eliminates it almost completely." Tony and Pepper looked shocked, while Phil allowed a small bit sympathy to escape the carefully crafted mask of indifference.

"So, you now have my entire life locked up in your head. Why hasn't S.H.E.I.L.D. done anything to you?"

"She is an asset, and in ten years she has done nothing with any of the information she has gathered. She helps us if we need it, we provide her with the medication so she can live without fear of normal human contact." Coulson replied for her.

"Phil, take me home please." Lily said as she stood up

"That's it? Dump this on me then leave? Come on, I wanna know more! At the very least tell me your name." Tony shouted as they were walking away. Lily looked at Coulson with a look that said 'I'm going to regret this aren't I?'. He responded with a look that said 'probably'.

"My name," she said, still debating if the really wanted Tony to know it, "is Lily Magers." She said as she walked out the door.

**AN- than you to my lovely reviewers! Same rules apply if you don't like something as last time. To those of you who are all like "Yes! Next day update! Woo hoo!" I apologize, because it won't be like that often, though I promise to update whenever inspiration strikes. Thank you for reading, you're the best!**


	3. Meeting Rodgers

Meeting Rodgers

_Oh my God. What did I just do? He is never going to leave me alone. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God._ Those among a few other colorful words were running through Lily's head at that moment. After Phil dropped her off at her hotel, she packed and got ready for her flight back to New York. Because of her unique ability, she is kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D. apartment, by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, near a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Director Fury, trusting person he is, feels the need to have her close, so that not only can she be disposed of should the need arise, she can also be kept protected if someone gets wind of what she can do.

After a boring flight to JFK airport, she goes outside to find none other than her favorite neighbor/bodyguard waiting for her.

"CLINT!" She yelled, running up and hugging him (for less than five seconds, of course).

"Hey kid. How was Malibu?" Clint Barton, the agent assigned to live next door to her, and one of the few people she could consider a friend.

"It was great, up until I found Sam in bed with another girl, in OUR hotel room. I then got incredibly drunk, courtesy of a very convincing fake ID. I then woke up in the bath tub of none other than the great Tony Stark himself! To make it worse, of all people to visit Stark that day, it had to be Coulson! I thought he was gonna kill me. Then, when I try to leave, Stark grabbed my arm, and I'm sure you can guess what happened next. Then I had to fly across the country hung over." Lily ranted on the way to the car.

"That sucks kid. Maybe if you get Rodgers' autograph at your session tomorrow Coulson will forgive you." Clint said, chuckling.

"I forgot about that. Why did I go on vacation again?"

"Because Fury threatened to 'tie your ass up and drag you to somewhere relaxing' since you hadn't slept in three day, and hadn't slept well in a month."

"Well, it's not like I had a choice." Lily mumbled as they pulled up in front of the complex.

"Kid, go inside, take a bath or something, get a good night's sleep, and focus on tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine. Night Clint."

"Night kid." He said as they went into their own apartments. She took a bath, and started thinking about tomorrow. Lily was put in charge of getting Rodgers up to date, mostly due to the fact that she can see his past, and therefore sympathize with him. She recalled her first meeting with him.

_*Flashback*_

_She was late. Again. A string of colorful words running without rest ran through her head. Today was NOT a good day to be late. Fury actually need her help on something. The fact that he won't tell her what yet means it's either something really important, or something so small that she would have argued it's necessity. The taxi pulled up to the New York HQ. She hopped out, throwing a few bills at the cabbie, yelling to keep the change. She ran up to reception._

_'Hi. Lily Magers, here to see Director Fury.' She said, catching her breath._

_'Here you go. Head to his office, and I'd hurry, you're late.' The receptionist, Becca, said, smirking at the last bit. Lily glared at her, not having the time for a snappy comeback._

_She ran to Fury's office in record time, bumping in to people on the way. When she opened the door, she stopped short. There, sitting with perfect posture, looking completely lost, was Steve Rodgers, better known to the world as Captain America._

_A soft 'Oh my God.' could be heard escaping Lily's lips. She stared at him, wondering whether it was a joke or a dream._

_'Not a joke, also not a dream, unless you're prophetic now too, and we just don't know about it yet.' Fury spoke from behind his desk._

_'Did I say that out loud, or do you just know me that well?' Lily replied, not taking her eyes of Steve, as if to assure herself he won't disappear._

_'Both. Meet Captain Steven Rodgers.'_

_'Nice to meet you ma'am.' Steve spoke up, extending his hand. I looked at it, the shot Fury a questioning look._

_'Not yet, you should probably explain first.' Fury said, reading her expression._

_'Right after you.' Lily said, crossing her arms. 'What's going on, and why am I here?'_

_'We found the Captain here about a month ago, and he just woke up yesterday. Since he hasn't been awake in almost 70 years, he needs someone to help him adjust. I figured you're particular skill set would come in handy for this job.'_

_'And I take it you're giving me the honor to explain my skill set?' She asked, sarcasm on every syllable._

_'But of course. I set you up a meeting room down the hall.'_

_'And if I refuse?' Fury just raised an eyebrow, the one over the patch, ironically._

_'Yeah, yeah. C'mon, Cap. I don't want to get on Santa here's naughty list.' She said as she strode out of the room and down the hall, ignoring the glare Fury sent her at the nickname. They entered the room, a small rectangular one with a pane of glass on one side, and two moderately comfortable looking chairs by a table. She gestured to one and Steve sat. _

_'My name is Lily Magers, I know Fury just told you that, but that's not how I roll. Basically I assume I'm here to give you history and technology lessons, as well as be your psychologist should you need someone to talk to. As for my skill set, with physical contact, a connection is made between my brain and yours, force feeding your memories into my head. That means I will know everything about you. It also means I can sympathize and understand what you're going through, which is something you need right now._

_'You don't have to let me, and I'll teach you anyway. It will, however, make both of our lives easier, and I have never used the knowledge I have gained against another person. You do not have to. It is completely up to you.'_

_'Would, would it hurt?' Steve asked quietly._

_'Not you. It might sting a little, but not much.'_

_'So it does hurt you, then?'_

_'Like a bitch. Don't worry about that though. I'm used to it.' She stuck out her hand, and hesitantly, he took it._

_She went through it all. The death of his parents, the bullying, Bucky, the serum, all of it. There was so much, it was all so important, she couldn't gloss over any of it. _

_They let go of each other, and Lily passed out. Steve called for Fury, and was told to stay there, which he faithfully did, until someone came to take him to his new apartment._

_*End flashback*_

Time passed quickly whilst Lily was reminiscing. Leave it to her to meet Captain America and then pass out not even fifteen minutes later. Noticing the time, she got out of the tub and went to bed. It was thirty minutes before she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

**AN- Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Man, I am just cranking these things out. I'm editing the prologue because I realize I never described Lily. Whoops! If you haven't reread that, please do so. Thanks again! Reviews appreciated!**


	4. Something New

Something New

Tony Stark was not in the business of being denied information. Ever. So, when Lily Magers showed up, dumped her incredible ability on him, then left, he was beyond frustrated. He knew her name, which means that he could find her within a day or so. He had JARVIS run a search for all of the nineteen years old Lily Magers in America. He then narrowed down the results, and eventually came across her address.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled across his mansion from one of his offices.

"What?" Pepper replied after coming in.

"The Lily kid, you know, the one that got smashed and woke up in my bath tub?"

"What about her?"

"Do you think she misses me?"

"No, probably not. I wouldn't."

"Love you too, Peps. Well, we're going to visit her anyway."

"Tony, leave the poor kid alone. She's probably got enough going on without you bothering her."

"Well that's too bad, because we're going over to Stark Tower to make it self sufficient, completely forgetting she lives a dozen blocks away. Just think how that could pave the road for the future."

"Tony, no. I doubt she wants to see the reminder of the night she got black-out drunk, and woke up in a bath tub."

"Who wouldn't want to see me? I mean, look at this face."

"And there is no way I can change your mind?"

"Absolutely none."

"Fine, but I am not happy."

Tony just smiled. They took the jet and went over to New York, arriving early the next morning. Pepper took a separate car and the luggage, while Tony went straight to Lily's apartment complex.

He walked up the stairs and to her door, picked the lock, and let himself in. He started to tiptoe around, opening doors to look for her bedroom. He finally found the right room.

_Do I wanna wake her up? This might actually be a bad idea... _he thought. _Nah, totally worth it._ Tony then grabbed her shoulders to gently shake her awake. Her eyes shot open, and suddenly...

-Meanwhile-

_She was having the dream again. Somewhere, in the very depths of her subconscious, she was aware of that. It didn't seem to make a difference. _

_She was in that God forsaken room again. Why she couldn't dream about normal things like the wedding she is unlikely to have, or the white picket fence she is unlikely to own, was a mystery to her. But nope. Those are normal dreams for normal people, which she is far from. The dark is replaced by a sudden, blinding light, illuminating the small square room. She can see the dingy, blood stained mattress she's laying on. She refuses to think about who's blood it could be. A man enters the room. He's tall, and bulky. His muscles remind her slightly of the Stay Puffed marshmallow from Ghost Busters. Another man, far less muscular, a few inches shorter, yet so much more frightening in a completely different way, steps out from behind Mr. Puffed._

_'Hello miss Magers. How are you?' She just stared at him. 'I asked you a question.' He walked up and grabbed her face, making her look at him. 'I expect an answer.' She spit in his face._

_'That was quite rude of you.' He put her down and walked out the door. 'Three days should help her learn some manners. Come, gentlemen.' They started to leave taking the light with them wh..._

Lily sat up, putting her arm out in front of her. She saw none other than Tony flippin' Stark sailing across the room to be pinned to the wall.

"What are you doing here?! If Clint saw you, it would have been shoot first, and hope you were no one important because he doesn't miss!" She was shouting now. "Really! What could possibly have given you the idea I wanted to be within 100 miles of you? That was so..." Tony interrupted her rant.

"I don't know how you're doing it, but if you could put me down, I would appreciate it."

"Oh. OH! Sorry! I have no idea how I did that. It's never happened before."

"So you were unaware you had telekinetic abilities until this moment?" Tony said, back on the ground.

"Yeah, pretty much. This is weird. Don't tell anyone! Please?" Lily replied, voice a little more than frantic. She did NOT want Fury to know yet.

"I don't know, you may need to bribe me. Information is good."

"Or I can guaranty my friendly neighborhood S.H.I.E.L.D. agent won't hear about you breaking in to the apartment of someone who knows more the agents there than Fury does."

"C'mon! Just a little info? Please?"

"I do side jobs for S.H.I.E.L.D. By that, I mean I find traitors if someone is suspected of something, and I'm in the middle of a major project. That's all you get now, here is my number, so call before you break and enter, okay?"

"Fine." Tony replied, satisfied for now, but still pouting. "Hey, why doesn't S.H.I.E.L.D. have a file on you?"

"Could you imagine what would happen if anyone who has a vendetta against them found me? That's why I have a Robin Hood next door. Now get out! I have things to do today, and now I also have to figure out how to explain to Fury this recent development, which is going to lead to tests, and..."

"Calm down. Deep breaths. That's it, you'll get it. I think I'll leave you to it. I will be back." He left and Lily, not being able to go back to sleep, and not really wanting to, for fear of finishing her dream, made a cup of hot chocolate and sat to think.

_I need to tell Clint. I also need to practice this, it could really be useful. Once I work on it a bit, to the point where I can really control it, that's when I'll tell Fury. For now, however, I need to get ready to meet up with Rodgers. Tomorrow. I'll focus on this tomorrow._

With that, Lily put the empty cup in the sink and got ready for the day, mulling over which modern miracle and history lesson to go over today.

**AN- another chapter down! Reviews are appreciated, it's great to know what I'm doing right, as well as what I'm doing wrong. Thanks for reading up to this point, see you next chapter!**


	5. Lessons

Lessons

"Good morning Captain Rodgers. How are you today?" Lily said as she walked into the meeting room Fury had designated for her and Steve to work in.

"I'm fine Lil, how are you?"

"I'm doing great, thank you." She replied with a smile. "Okay, so we're all the way up to the 1990's. We can do music, fashion, or movies today, and then later we can do texting or Microsoft Office Word. I'll let you choose. Oh, and before I forget, if you would sign something for me that would be great."

"Ok, um... let's do music and texting. What exactly am I signing?"

"A limited edition Captain America poster." Lily said meekly, not looking him in the eye. Steve raised an eyebrow at that.

"I never pegged you as a fan."

"I'm not. Not that I don't like you, but the whole stage thing always looked like a dancing monkey more than a super solider to me. I'm in a lot of trouble with Coulson, and he is a huge Captain America fan, who also hasn't had the opportunity to ground me yet. I'm hoping that if I give him that, he'll be so overwhelmed with gratitude why I'm in trouble will be forgotten."

"Coulson adores you, what could you have done to make him angry enough to get you into trouble?"

"If I tell you, will you sign it?"

"Give it here. You owe me."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'd hug you but, Ya know..."

"Yeah yeah, now what did you do?"

"Well, you know how I went to Malibu with Sam? I walked in on him and another girl, so after I kicked him out, I went to a bar and got really drunk, courtesy of a fake ID. I woke up in a bath tub the next morning in Tony Stark's Malibu home, and when I was getting ready to leave, Coulson showed up. Then Stark grabbed my arm when I went to leave, you can figure out what happened next. And then Coulson dropped me off at the hotel so he could go back to talk to Stark about whatever it was he needed to, and I flew home. So yeah, I'm in for a major lecture at best."

"Wow. I can't say I ever pictured you doing something like that. Why did you do it, again?"

"Because I was stupid. Now, music of the 90's!" Lily's lesson with Steve progressed well. He got the music (he didn't like it, but that's not the point), although texting was a bit of a struggle for him.

When she got home, her mind drifted back to the morning. She decided to give it a shot. Focusing on a pen sitting on her coffee table, she imagined it rising into the air. Lily focused with all of her mind and then...

Nothing happened.

Not to be deterred, she tried again, this time, just trying to lift the pen.

Same result.

Frustrated, she grabbed the pen and threw it across the room. It hit a vase, which fell over, knocking the one picture of her parents she had off the shelf it was on. Lily stuck her hand out, as one does in a moment when there is nothing else you can really do, and the picture stopped about a foot above the ground. Blinking to assure herself that, yes, this is happening, she raised her hand and the frame followed suit. Lily stuck it up on a shelf.

"Oh. My. God." Lily ran and threw open the door, and started to pound on the door to Clint's apartment. "Clint! Clint, open up! I need to talk to you!" She said, continually pounding on the door in a steady rhythm.

"Lily, what do you want?"

"I need to show you something. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Whatever." He opened the door to his apartment. It was modestly furnished, nothing too fancy, yet a bit more than simple, unless you you looked under the table, in the couch cushion, and in a variety of other locations Lily was not privy to. In which case, you would find a variety of interesting and dangerous weapons. "What do you need?"

"Well, Tony Stark felt the need to visit me this morning, and I was having the nightmare again," he nodded sympathetically, encouraging her to continue, "and I woke up to him in front of my face, and I kinda stuck my hand out and he flew across the room and stuck to the wall while I ranted at him. I wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or something, so I didn't tell anyone. Then, when I got home, I tried got levitate a pen. It wasn't working, and I got mad so I threw it and it hit the vase next to the picture of my parents, which made the picture fall. I stuck my hand out, and it stopped falling, so I lifted my arm, and the picture moved with it."

"... I don't know what to do with this information. Have you told Fury?"

"No, I want to work with it first, so I have some level of control first."

"Okay, I have a meeting in half an hour, it shouldn't be long. We'll work when I get back, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll be in my apartment. Don't tell Fury yet, please?"

"I won't lie to him, but I won't bring it up either. By the way, there's a frame for the poster on the counter in the kitchen."

"How did you know?"

"It was a stroke of genius on my part, and Cap would do just about anything for you. Of course I knew." He smiled and winked at her as Lily grabbed the frame and left, a small smile on her face.

When she got back to her apartment and began to practice. By the time Clint got there, she could move small objects at will. Clint opened her door. "Wow. I don't think you need me."

"That is a first. I've always needed you for something, whether I wanted it or not."

"We have a mission."

"What is it?"

"Guard duty. For me, anyway. You'll guard and help the scientists with their research."

"And how exactly am I doing that?"

"Get the past of one of them, and therefore their knowledge on the subject. I know it doesn't appeal to you, but orders are orders."

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, 0600."

"Right. I'm going to pack. See you tomorrow."

"Night kid."

"Night father dearest." Lily pushed him out, pack, and went to bed. It was going to be a long day.

**AN- another chapter down. Sorry I was later than usual with this one, it wasn't on purpose, promise. Review, enjoy, wait for the next chapter, same old. Thanks for reading! **


	6. A New Mission

A New Mission

Lily woke at 5 in the morning, showed, and put on her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued suit. At exactly 6 o'clock, Clint knocked on her door.

"Ready?" He asked her. She shouldered her bag.

"Yeah." Was her curt response. Lily Magers is NOT a morning person. They drove to a nearby airport and got into the awaiting helicopter

They arrived at the New Mexico base to find Director Fury waiting for them.

"Director." Lily said with a nod in his direction.

"Magers." Was his short reply.

"Are you going to debrief me Jolly Saint Nick, or am I going to have to get it out of Phil?" Lily asked him with a smirk. She used the nickname on purpose, simply because he hated it.

"Here." Fury replied, handing her an envelope. "This contains information relevant to your mission. Dr. Selvig is our leading scientist, and it is his memories you will be using. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She responded, all business and already looking through the file. This was one of the things that made Director Fury like Magers. Even with how immature and irresponsible she was, as soon as she got a mission, she was all business. Things like this are what would make her a great field agent. Unlike most people, she could actually separate agent life and day life.

"I'll take you both down to the lab. Barton, you'll be solely on guard duty. Magers, you'll help the scientists and protect them if the need arises. Any questions?"

"No sir." Clint said.

"Just one. Shall we go?" Lily asked.

"Follow me." They walked down a series of corridors and stairways several stories. They eventually made it to a wide wide area with several people in white lab coats bustling about, taking notes and observing a mesmerizing blue cube. "Doctor Selvig, this is Agent Magers, the girl I told you about, and Agent Barton. Magers can begin whenever you are ready. I recommend going to the hospital wing as a precaution. Barton, you know what to do." Clint nodded and got to work. Lily stopped Fury as he walked off.

"Director, I need to speak to you privately for a moment." They stepped out into a hallway.

"What is it Magers?"

"First of all, if you could tell Coulson that the box in my kitchen is for him, I don't have service down here. Second, I seem to have developed another sort of ability." She looked down at her feet, shifting slightly.

"What sort of ability?" His face calm, only the slight edge to his voice betraying his nervousness. Instead of saying anything, she just took off her name tag and set it on her palm. She then proceeded to levitate it above her hand, making it turn about in place before putting it back on. "Do I need to worry about you?"

"No sir. I have no desire to betray any of the people I've come to know within S.H.I.E.L.D., yourself included. You have absolutely no reason to worry, sir."

"Good. Work on this. See how much control you have, try and strengthen it, and update when something important happens. I'll tell Coulson about the package. Is that all?"

"Yes sir. I'll go see if Doctor Selvig is ready." She walked back into the lab, searching for the scientist. When she spotted him, he was absorbed in his research. She smiled and spoke to him. "Hello Doctor Selvig. My name is Lily Magers, please call me Lily, though. Whenever you're ready for the process, let me know and we'll go somewhere so I can explain what's going to happen."

"I think they'll be fine for a bit. Shall we go?" Lily led him down a hall and into a room next door to a doctor's office so they'd be prepared for after. "Right, so what exactly is going to happen?"

"Well, I have these sort of nerves in my skin that connect to the section of my brain that holds and creates memories. When I come in contact with other people's skin, a connection is made between my brain and theirs. While that connection is in place, my brain sort of copy-n-pastes the other person's memories. Fury wants me to go through this with you, because I also remember everything I experience, so you'll have someone with just as much knowledge as you at your disposal."

"Wow. That's incredible! Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, I can't filter it, so I will know everything that has ever happened to you. I have yet to do anything with the information I've gathered though, aside from giving Fury crap when he's being all high and mighty. Also, it is really painful for me. I'm basically getting information that you've had years to gather and process in several minutes. I just wanted to warn you of that. Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He stuck out his hand, and Lily grabbed it.

_She was young, laying on a blanket by a woman. The woman pointed in the sky, mapping out different stars and constellations. She decided that this is exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to work with stars._

_She was taller now, and researching for a science fair. Fast forward and she's graduating high school. Then she studies astrophysics. She learns as she grows in the science community. Eventually, she begins work with Jane Foster. This leads up to the incident with Thor. More forward in life, Coulson is asking her to work on a top secret project, and eventually, she sees herself grab his hand._

"Ah!" Lily screams, grabbing her head. "Help me over there would you, I don't think I can walk."

"Of course! Come on. Doctor! She needs help!"

"What's wrong? What happened?" The doctor asked as he took her from Selvig.

"Agent Magers. Director Fury or Agent Coulson should have given someone something for me in the event of a headache. I'll need two and a glass of water." He sat her down and went to grab it.

"Got it." He said handing her two pills and a paper cup. She swallowed them then turned to Selvig.

"I'll be fine tomorrow. For now, if you would tell Agent Barton that I went to bed due to a headache I'd be grateful. He knows, so you don't need to worry about slipping up around him. I would prefer, however, that no one else find out."

"Will do. Sleep tight, and get well soon. See you in the morning." With that, Lily grabbed her bag and headed to her room to get much needed sleep before tomorrow.

**AN- another chapter down. Thanks a bunch for reading! Reviews appreciated, followers are as well. Have a lovely day or night, depending upon where and when you read this. Until next time!**


	7. And So It Begins

And So It Begins

Several months later

Lily was frantic. Something was happening with the Tesseract, although _what_ was happening is still a complete mystery to her. Selvig, the other scientists, and herself are all running around, trying to figure out what's going on, so that they can stop it. Fury walked in.

"Talk to me, doctor."

"Director."

"Is there anything we know for certain?"

"The tesseract is misbehaving." Lily replied as a scientist tried to poke it with a piece of metal.

"Is that supposed to be funny, Magers?"

"No, it's not funny at all. The tesseract is not only active, she's behaving." Selvig said.

"How soon can you pull the plug?" Lily rolled her eyes and directed her voice towards him as she was working on something.

"She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on."

"Exactly! Thank you Lils."

"We're prepared for this doctor, harnessing energy from space."

Lily rolled her eyes again, getting more than a little frustrated. "The calculations are far from done. Plus, she's throwing out low levels of gamma radiation, which is causing interference."

"Where's Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk?" Selvig asked. "Up in his nest as usual."

"Agent Barton, report." Fury commanded. They walked around, and Lily ignored their conversation, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. It started spiking again. Then it started to sputter, releasing bursts of energy. Everyone watched in anticipation, anxious to know what it was doing.

Suddenly, a portal opened up. A wave of energy shot out in all directions before collecting at the ceiling. A man was crouched where the portal used to be, dressed in a complicated green outfit holding a scepter. He rose as we stared.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury shouted.

"It's a scepter." Lily spoke up, regretting it when all eyes went to her. "Well, a spear has different characteristics and I'm shutting up now." They turned away from her and back to the visitor.

Then all hell broke loose. He shot at where Fury would have been, had Clint not pulled him out of the way. Bullets bounced off of his suit as he murdered several people. Soon, only Lily, Clint, Fury, Selvig, and few others were left alive. They slowly stood up and looked about at the destruction.

"You have heart." The murder said to Clint. He touched his heart with the scepter. Clint's eyes glowed blue, and he stepped back.

"What did you do to him?" Lily asked, her voice shaking. He ignored her and worked his way around the room, doing the same thing with others there. She noticed Fury trying to leave, so did the man.

"Please don't." He asked. "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does. I've come to far for anything else. I am Loki, Prince of Asgaurd, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki?" Selvig spoke up. "Brother of Thor?"

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said to him.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." The man, Loki, said to him.

"Don't worry, we won't step on you." Lily said to him.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Lily asked, knowing she was not going to like the answer.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart," he did the thing to Selvig. "You will know peace." He walked over to me. "You are young, even by Midgaurdian standards. Why are you here?"

"Because I'm just awesome like that." Her face and posture were full of confidence, her voice however, was not.

"Is that so?" He touched the scepter to her heart. Fury watched in fear. With all that Magers knew, this would end very badly for them. Her normally green eyes started shining blue. Then she on her knees clutching her head.

"Get. OUT!" She screamed. Loki looked confused. Her eye colors seemed to be battling one another. After about 15 seconds, Lily's eyes rolled up and she passed out.

She woke a minute later to Fury pulling her out of a helicopter, only to pass out when she hit the ground a moment

She woke up for good in a hospital gown with Coulson sitting next to her. "Hey." Lily croaked. "Where I'm I, and how long have I been out?" She asked Phil.

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. New York base med wing. About 22 hours."

"When can I leave?"

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts, but other than that, I'm good." He looked at her, contemplating the truth behind the statement.

"Now, if you really are fine. We need to go see Stark." Lily groaned.

"Let's go. Did you get the box from my apartment?"

"Yes." He said, his face lit up with child-like glee. "Thank you for that."

"No problem." Phil handed her clothes to her and waited while she changed.

"Let's head. The sooner we're done with Stark, the better." She said, and they left the building.

The duo got into a standard it's-conspicuous-because-it's-trying-to-hard-not-to-be black SUV. They pulled up in front of the tower. Lily took a deep breath and knocked.

**AN- sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews appreciated, etc. Until next time!**


End file.
